


LEGENDS OF YESTERDAY FIX-IT FIC

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the ending pissed me off, so I fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEGENDS OF YESTERDAY FIX-IT FIC

“What had you acting so strange when we got to Central City?” Felicity asked.

Oliver stared at her, internally feeling torn between the abhorrence of lying to Felicity and keeping his promise to Samantha. “It’s… I want to tell you, I really do, you have to believe me, but… I can’t. I promised. I… I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” Felicity said slowly. “But Oliver, like I said, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing – no, hold on, actually,” Oliver replied, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an evidence bag with a single piece of hair in it. “Run a gene sequence on this. And… compare it to my DNA.”

“Oliver…” Felicity trailed off.

“I promised I wouldn’t tell. This isn’t telling,” he replied.

“That’s a technicality, and you _know_ it,” Felicity said.

“It’s a technicality that keeps me from lying to you,” Oliver replied. “And I know you can keep a secret.”

“I certainly can,” Felicity said, taking the bag. “Okay, now we really do need to clean – all of this – up.”

“Yep,” Oliver sighed. “You’re CEO of Palmer Tech, I’m running for mayor, do you think we have to wait until tomorrow to get the window replaced?”


End file.
